1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composite pigment, which comprises an aluminum hydroxide-clay mineral composite particle; in which said aluminum hydroxide of a specific structure adheres to the particle surface of said clay mineral. Furthermore, this invention relates to a composite pigment, that remarkably hides the troubled morphology of the skin, such as wrinkles, pore openings, hard texture of the skin, and at the same time, remarkably hides the troubled color tone of the skin, such as blemishes, freckles, and acne traces and the like, and compared to conventional products, has a smoother finish on the skin and has less color drabness, and is much more transparent and therefore makes the skin look brighter, when used for the cosmetics, and also relates to cosmetics, which contain the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, there were many types of make-up formulations that contained high concentrations of titanium dioxide, which had high covering power, because of its opaqueness, in order to hide the troubled color tone of the skin, such as blemishes, freckles, and acne traces on the skin. These types of make-ups have some effect on hiding the troubled color tone of the skin, but usually have a completely reversed effect on hiding the troubled morphology of the skin. Generally, it is thought that by hiding the troubled color tone of the skin, the troubled morphology of the skin is also hidden. However, there are overwhelmingly many cases, where when only covering power is used, the troubled morphology is not only unhidden, but actually makes the troubled morphology stand out. From such facts, research has begun on ways to hide the troubled skin morphology, aside from using high covering power.
In the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-61-69708, extender pigments for cosmetics, such as talc, kaolin, mica, sericite and the like surface treated with acrylic resin has been proposed, but when the acrylic resin surface treatment on the extender pigment increased beyond 5%, the feeling worsened, and a discomfort (pain) occurred on the skin, which made its use, at levels that show some effect, very difficult. When used in large quantities in dry powder formulations, troubled skin morphology is hidden to some extent, however, this composite pigment has a defect of blurring the contour of the face, because the powder scatters diffused light from its surface, making the face look larger. Also, composites of this type have a defect of making blemishes stand out. In addition, when it gets wet by sebum and perspiration secreted by the skin, it becomes completely transparent, thereby negating the hiding effect of the troubled skin morphology.
In the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-7-2619, mica powder, which has excellent feel and pressability (formability), and can substitute for sericite with small luster suitable for cosmetics, is proposed. However, the reflection pattern of light of this mica powder is greatly different from that of the skin surface, and therefore does not create any skin-like texture, producing a makeup that does not simulate the skin. In addition, a reflection pattern is produced, which is similar to a specular reflection, creating an unnatural gloss, and makes wrinkles stand out.
In the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-59-36160, talc, which has the talc surface covered with metal hydroxide, has been proposed. It is shown in this document that, the talc particle has improved hydrophobicity on its surface, and has good dispersive properties as an extender pigment, and when different types of water-soluble metal compounds are used, colored talc pigment with colored pigment properties, such as black, red, yellow, blue, orange, etc., with good dispersive properties may be processed. However, the following have not completely been shown: The hiding effect of troubled morphology of the skin, and hiding effect of the troubled color tone, smooth feeling and small color drabness, high transparency, and an effect of making the skin look brighter. And, by viewing the practical example of this document, the results of the hiding effect of the troubled morphology of the skin and troubled skin tone, show data that is not acceptable in terms of our purpose of this invention.
In the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-61-56258, talc and sintered talc that is uniformly and perfectly covered on all surfaces of the talc particle, by a metal hydroxide and/or a composition which consists only of a metal oxide, can be processed to any desired color, and has excellent pigment properties, such as dispersiveness, is proposed. However, the following have not completely been shown: The hiding effect of troubled morphology of the skin and troubled color tone, and also smooth feeling and small color drabness, high transparency, and an effect of making the skin look brighter. And, by viewing the practical example of this document, the results of the hiding effect of the troubled morphology of the skin and troubled skin tone, show data that is not acceptable in terms of our purpose of this invention as was shown above.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-9-20609, a surface treated powder (the composite pigment) with the covered structure of the inorganic metal hydroxide, which covers the surface of a clay mineral contained in cosmetics, given by the following (A), (B), (C) or (D), is proposed.
(A) A complex, which has a honeycomb structure, on top of a film of inorganic metal hydroxide that covers the surface of a clay mineral, formed with ultrafine particles (average particle size of 50xcx9c250 xc3x85).
(B) A complex, which has a film of inorganic metal hydroxide that covers the surface of a clay mineral, formed with ultrafine particles (average particle size of 50xcx9c250 xc3x85).
(C) A complex, which has a film of inorganic metal hydroxide that covers the surface of a clay mineral, formed with ultrafine particles (average particle size of 50xcx9c250 xc3x85), and a honeycomb structure, intermingled within a film surface.
(D) A complex, which has particles of average particle size 0.08xcx9c0.8 xcexcm, embedded within the film of inorganic metal hydroxide of ultrafine particles with an average particle size of 50xcx9c250 xc3x85, that covers the surface of the clay mineral.
When this composite pigment, has its honeycomb structure on its external layer, the said structure makes the pigment have good adhesion to the skin, because of its ability to entangle with the corrugated surface of the skin, but the honeycomb structure will inversely destroy the good feeling, which is generally required, of cosmetics. Also, a complex, which has its external layer similarly covered with ultrafine particles, will have a heavy drag and bad extension on the skin, generally associated with ultrafine particles themselves, and when used in quantities of over 5 weight % in cosmetics, will drastically put a burden on the skin, and thereby make it difficult to use in cosmetics in sufficient large concentrations.
Over the past several years, sericite with good qualities have become exhausted, and there seems to be a strong demand for a material that can substitute for sericite. There has been some material development on holding the luster of mica, by applying friction to the surface of mica and making the surface corrugated, but this in turn makes the mica have a heavy drag on the skin, and the stability of the degree of luster, is very wide and its control becomes very difficult. In addition, when the mica surface is wetted by sebum and perspiration that is secreted by the skin over time, the grayish-brown color that is representative of mica becomes emphasized, and the desired makeup effect cannot be obtained. Also, when the sebum and perspiration that the skin secretes in excess covers and overlays the said ultrafine corrugated surface, the gloss becomes emphasized, and defects such as wrinkles stand out.
Makeups generally require different cosmetic effective luster, in order to correspond to various changes in texture. For this reason, clay minerals with good smoothness of the surface, such as talc, sericite, and mica are generally used with white extender pigments such as silica powders, calcium carbonate, and magnesium carbonate, or spherical pigments in different combinations are selected in formulations in order to adjust the total luster of the entire cosmetic.
However, when the cosmetic is applied to the skin, since the surface of the clay mineral is very smooth, the cosmetic film that it produces on the skin becomes shiny, thereby, becoming the reason why the troubled morphology of the skin becomes emphasized. In order to overcome this problem, it is necessary to lower the level of inclusion of clay minerals that has smooth surfaces. As a result, the benefits of clay minerals with smooth surfaces, such as transparency, smoothness when extended on the skin, adhesion to the skin can not be sufficiently brought about, creating additional problems.
The refractive index of oil solutions that are usually used in cosmetics is 1.39xcx9c1.51, while the refractive index of mica is 1.59 and talc is 1.53, which represents clay minerals that are often used in cosmetics, while the refractive index of the stratum corneum is 1.55. As can be seen from the numbers above, when normal pigments are used in cosmetics, the refractive index is very similar to each other, and when the pigments are wetted with skin secreted sebum at its oil absorption or over this amount, the pigments that make up the said cosmetic film on the skin, become transparent. When an excess amount of sebum is secreted, a reflection from the surface of the sebum film, as well as the reflection from the surface of the clay minerals dispersed within the sebum, will emphasize and create an undesirable shine, that when viewed from different angles will make the wrinkles stand out, and in occasion make the wearer of the cosmetic have a very tired look.
In order to prevent these shines, materials with high oil absorption are used, such as porous acrylic beads, titanium dioxide trapped in porous acrylic beads, porous silica, aerosils, magnesium carbonate, etc. However, when makeups, which contain these materials, are applied to the skin, the skin becomes very dry and parched, and a feeling of discomfort arises.
Fluorine treated powders are lipophobic, and so normal oil coating methods used in the production of compact cosmetics will negate this property. However, there are cosmetics that do contain fluorine treated powders, which are used as anti-shine material, but perspiration and sebum which the skin secretes for example, will in this case find its way to the top of the cosmetic film on the skin, and create a shine over time. Therefore, there are too many problems to overcome, in order to use this type of material efficiently.
In order to create a beautiful makeup film on the skin, and from a viewpoint of raising the cosmetic effect, a control color is used as a base, beneath the foundation itself. Some of the main color tones used are green, yellow, purple, orange, etc. The aim of these color tones are to remove the redness of the skin (utilization of the complementary color relation with the redness of the skin), make the color of the skin brighter and more natural, and make the skin look healthier by using effective colors. In order to make blemishes and freckles less noticeable, if for example, a color tone of the blemish is used in a cosmetic, the cosmetic film becomes very dark, and a desirable cosmetic effect becomes very difficult. In order to make blemishes less noticeable, it is better to use green. However, in this case, the chroma of the foundation color tone becomes low, because of decreased color mixing effect, which occurs when the control colors mix with the foundation, and the original color effect of the foundation is greatly reduced. In addition, the steps associated with putting on the cosmetic becomes very complicated, because the amount that is supposed to be used becomes very precise, that a very advanced technique becomes necessary, if the user wants a good cosmetic effect.
1. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
Based on the above defined facts, a powder, when used in cosmetics that imparts excellent transparency, hides the troubled morphology of the skin such as wrinkles, pore openings, hard texture of the skin, and at the same time, hides the troubled color tone of the skin, such as blemishes, freckles, and acne traces, and imparts a smooth feeling, as well as having very low color drabness, and makes the skin look brighter, is desired.
The purpose of the present invention, is to improve upon the previous document of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-9-20609, also written by the same present inventors, and propose a powder, which further augments the hiding of troubled morphology of the skin and troubled skin tone color, and which especially has a good feel (smoothness) when used in cosmetics, along with less color drabness, and makes the skin look brighter.
2. Detailed Description of the Invention
After diligent research on the aforementioned problem, the present inventors have come up with an invention that is a powder, which comprises of a composite powder of clay minerals, where the surface of the clay minerals comprises of specific structured particles of aluminum hydroxide (particle, and multiple particles) adhered onto it. When said composite particle is used in cosmetics, it imparts high transparency, hides both the troubled morphology of the skin and troubled skin tone color, as well as imparting a smooth feel and low color drabness, and makes the skin color look brighter. Furthermore, upon adding a layer of aluminum hydroxide, especially of ultrafine particles, onto the surface, or adding a silicone surface treatment layer, the above-defined properties are increased to an even higher effect, thereby completing this invention.
In this invention, a composite pigment,
where a clay mineral, and particularly said clay mineral that contains an aluminum hydroxide adhered on its said surface is contained,
where the adhered aluminum hydroxide constitutes a specific structure,
where the particle of the clay mineral is specific, for example specific size, thickness, and refractive index, and
which at least contains an aluminum hydroxide that has a specific structure and adheres to the surface of said clay mineral, and has a suitable refractive index (1.56) and density (2.77g/cm3), and
when used in cosmetics will impart an excellent effect that was not previously possible, and
which may be called particle (composite pigment) that includes this complex particle, is offered.
That is to say, the present invention is as follows.
[1] A composite pigment (powder) comprising a clay mineral (powder composed of a clay mineral particle, etc.) and an aluminum hydroxide that adheres to the surface of said clay mineral, wherein said aluminum hydroxide contains an aluminum hydroxide (as an edifice or structure of the aluminum hydroxide particle) in the form of a cup with cover, the basal plane of which adheres to the surface of said clay mineral, which can be used in cosmetics. In such case, the clay mineral that has many cup-like structures on said surface is more preferable.
In addition, if it does not inhibit the purpose and effect of this invention, any other components (substrate powder components, adhered particle compositions, etc.) may be included in the composite pigment of the present invention, and any other surface treatments maybe performed, and any other material that may be used to cover the above-defined product may be present thereon. They are all included in this invention.
While it is also possible to use this composite pigment in cosmetics, it is also possible to use in various other products, such as inks, paints and varnishes and the like, and other pigments.
[2] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said aluminum hydroxide, where the adhered aluminum hydroxide particle constitutes a cup-like structure with a cover, contains an aluminum hydroxide, where the top surface of the cover is somewhat (approximately) parallel to the cup basal plane, or has a somewhat (approximately) muffin-like structure, where the top cover has a curved surface that swells outward.
The lateral face (side surface) part of the cup in said cup-like structure thereof may have one, where the cross section in the horizontal direction (lateral cross section) of the cup-like structure may impart a somewhat circular, a somewhat elliptical shape, or a somewhat polygon (quadrangle, etc.) shape, which has some of its parts that juts outside. In addition, in the case of a structure which has several edges, it is more desirable that the cup-like structure have a curved surface shape in which the corners formed (two edges in case of a cross-sectional), such as in a polygonal case, have a roundness, and it is possible to also include these curved surface shapes in the lateral cross sectional polygon shapes as well, in the present invention.
This invention seems to obtain its excellent feel (smoothness, etc.), from the fact that the top surface of the cover of the cup-like structure has a smooth planar shape or has a gentle curved shape (muffin-like structure), thereby obtaining the desired purpose.
In this invention, the terminology of xe2x80x9capproximatelyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csomewhatxe2x80x9d is used abundantly in the entire description, and it is meant that this may perfectly have such a structure, or that the structure may be similar to the stated structure, and that it is alike. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9csomewhat parallelxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calmost parallelxe2x80x9d can mean both a completely parallel, and a somewhat parallel condition. And, the term xe2x80x9csomewhat circularxe2x80x9d can mean those that are completely circular, those that are somewhat circular, and shapes that are cylindrical, and those that are somewhat cylindrical, and they are all included therein.
[3] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said clay mineral has particles with an average particle size of approximately 0.2xcx9c50 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.3xcx9c30 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 2xcx9c15 xcexcm, or contains particles with a particle size of approximately 0.2 xcx9c50 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.3xcx9c30 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 2xcx9c15 xcexcm.
[4] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said clay mineral has particles with an average thickness of approximately 0.05xcx9c1.5 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.2xcx9c1.0 xcexcm, or contains particles with a thickness of approximately 0.05xcx9c1.5xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.2xcx9c1.0 xcexcm.
[5] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein the substances in the said form of a cup with cover have an average height (h) range of approximately 0.05xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.08xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0.1xcx9c0.25 xcexcm, from the top face to its basal plane (if the top surface of the cover is flat, then the height is from the top flat surface to the basal plane, and if the top surface of the cover has a curvature that swells outward, then the height is from the top most part (a summit part) of the curvature to the basal plane), or contains ones having a height (h) range of approximately 0.05xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.08xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0.1xcx9c0.25 xcexcm, from the top face to its basal plane (if the top surface of the cover is flat, then the height is from the top flat surface to the basal plane, and if the top surface of the cover has a curvature that swells outward, then the height is from the top most part of the curvature to the basal plane).
The surface diameter of the cover, of the cup-like structure that constitutes the structure of the aluminum hydroxide (an observation from the top), is approximately 50xcx9c750 nm, and more suitably approximately 120xcx9c380 nm, and even more suitably approximately 200xcx9c320 nm, and the surface diameter of the surface that adheres to the clay mineral has the same diameter or preferably a shorter diameter as the surface diameter of the cover part has, (or is much better if it is a little bit shorter), for example, it is approximately 50xcx9c410 nm, and more suitably approximately 80xcx9c330 nm, and even more suitably approximately 120xcx9c220 nm. Still, the measurements and numerical value ranges defined above are shown as the diameter of the longest part, if for example the shape of the cover part, when observed from above, or the part that adheres (basal plane) has a polygon shape, an elliptical shape, or any other shape that resembles these shapes and cannot be measured by a homogenous diameter length and is different by the position in which the diameter is measured.
[6] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein the structures in said form of a cup with cover, contain ones having a longitudinal direction cross-section (longitudinal cross section) shape, without the cover part, of a reverse trapezoid, or a quadrangle, or any shape that resembles these shapes.
Also, the corners formed by the merging of several planes may have a rounded edge, where a curved shape may be included in at least one part, and all these are included in the above-defined shapes.
[7] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said aluminum hydroxide that adheres to the surface of said clay mineral is comprised of particles that have an average particle size of approximately 1xcx9c80 nm (0.001xcx9c0.08 xcexcm), and more suitably approximately 10xcx9c50 nm (0.01xcx9c0.05 xcexcm), and even more suitably approximately 20xcx9c40 nm, or includes particles that have a particle size of approximately 1xcx9c80 nm (0.001xcx9c0.08 xcexcm), and more suitably approximately 10xcx9c50 nm (0.01xcx9c0.05 xcexcm), and even more suitably approximately 20xcx9c40 nm.
In this way, the aluminum hydroxide: Al(OH)3 particle that is used for the adhesion in this invention, may be in the Rayleigh region, in order to ensure a highly transparent particle (property).
Still, though the number of aluminum hydroxide particles, which constitutes the said cup-like structure with a cover, maybe limited to just 1, it is normally constituted by multiple ultrafine particles defined above, which form this structure. In this invention, the cup-like structure, or the aforementioned muffin-like structure, may just be called xe2x80x9cparticle of cup-like structurexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cparticle of a muffin structurexe2x80x9d, etc.
[8] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said clay mineral has a refractive index of approximately 1.40xcx9c1.80, and more suitably approximately 1.45xcx9c1.65, or includes a clay mineral with a refractive index of approximately 1.40 xcx9c1.80, and more suitably approximately 1.45xcx9c1.65.
[9] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said aluminum hydroxide adhered to said clay mineral exists at a range of approximately 3xcx9c75 weight %, and more suitably approximately 10xcx9c75 weight %, and even more suitably approximately 20xcx9c60 weight %, and even more suitably approximately 30xcx9c50 weight %, of the total weight of the clay mineral (the entire composite pigment) to which said aluminum hydroxide adheres, including said aluminum hydroxide.
[10] The composite pigment as defined above, further comprising a layer for covering the surface of said aluminum hydroxide.
[11] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said layer has an average thickness range of approximately 0.001 xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.01xcx9c0.4 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0. 03xcx9c0.2 xcexcm, or includes one with a thickness range of approximately 0.001xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.01xcx9c0.4 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0.03xcx9c0.2 xcexcm.
In this case, it is suitable to use an aluminum hydroxide particle that makes up the covered layer, which has a particle size or an average particle size of approximately 0.001xcx9c0.08 xcexcm, and more suitably approximately 0.01xcx9c0.05 xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0.03xcx9c0.05 xcexcm.
[12] The composite pigment as defined above in [1] or [10], further comprising a silicone surface treatment layer.
[13] The composite pigment as defined above, wherein said aluminum hydroxide (particle) in the said form of a cup with cover exists at at least 30 weight % or so, and more suitably at least approximately 50 weight % or so, and even more suitably at least approximately 70 weight % or so, of the total aluminum hydroxide (particle) that adheres to the surface of said clay mineral.
Regarding the estimation of the shape of the cup-like structure with a cover, the vertical cross-sectional shape of the cup-like structure with a cover, can have any shape that resembles this structure, for example a reverse trapezoid shape obviously, or any quadrangle shape, where any of the edges may have a smoothed curve, and the cover may have a muffin-like curvature that swells outward, and any somewhat reverse trapezoid, and somewhat quadrangle shape, are all included when the mention of a structure of the particle, is described as a cup-like structure.
[14] The composite pigment as defined in claim 1, which comprises a clay mineral (powder particles, etc.) and an aluminum hydroxide (powder particles, or particle structure, particle edifice, etc.) that adheres to the surface thereof, and
wherein 30% or more, or 30 weight % or more (more suitably 50% or more, or 50 weight % or more, and even more suitably 70% or more, or 70 weight % or more), of the entire adhered aluminum hydroxide particle,
forms the aluminum hydroxide in the said form of a cup with a cover,
adheres by its basal plane of the cup to the surface of said clay mineral, and
has an average height, from the top surface of its cover part to its basal plane, of approximately 0.05xcx9c0.5 xcexcm, more suitably approximately 0.08xcx9c0.5xcexcm, and even more suitably approximately 0.1xcx9c0.25 xcexcm.
The definition of the top surface of the cover part, and a scope for the cup-like structure with a cover, are as explained above.
[15] The composite pigment as defined in claim 1, wherein the basal plane of said aluminum hydroxide that adheres to the surface of said clay mineral (the contact area of the adhered aluminum hydroxide with the surface of the clay mineral), occupies approximately 3xcx9c95 weight %, and more suitably approximately 20xcx9c90%, and even more suitably approximately 50xcx9c90% of the total surface area of said clay mineral.
The total surface area of the said clay mineral represents the total surface area of the clay mineral, before the aluminum hydroxide is adhered, and it should be obvious that the sum of the surface area that does not have the adhered aluminum hydroxide, and the surface area that the aluminum hydroxide covers with its adhered basal plane (the contact area of the adhered aluminum hydroxide to the clay mineral) is what is defined as the total surface area.
[16] Cosmetics, comprising the composite pigment as defined in any one of claims 1xcx9c15 at a usage range of 1xcx9c100 weight %.
It is possible to optionally mix any other necessary components in order to fulfill the necessary types, forms, and purposes of cosmetics. Therefore, powders and composite pigments that were in use before may also be used. It is possible to suitably mix for example, this composite pigment at approximately 1xcx9c30 weight % in emulsification cosmetics, and approximately 1xcx9c80 weight % in solid powder cosmetics.